This invention relates to an attachment for a mobile machine and more particularly to a heavy duty mobile wood and tire shear attachment for connection to the dipper stick and hydraulic cylinder of a hydraulic excavator.
In land development operations and scrap and recycling yards, it is typical for old tires, trees and stumps to be present which are especially difficult to handle and haul away. Consequently, the wood products, such as oversize stumps from land clearings, are to be down sized to a size acceptable by chippers and shredders for further processing. The same case applies with respect to rubber tires in that they preferably should be reduced to a size acceptable for further processing. U.S Pat. No. 3,814,152 issued to Pallari on Jun. 4, 1974 shows one type of a stump pulling and crushing device attachable to a hydraulic excavator. The crushing device has a stump hook for pulling a stump out of the ground and a three blade shear for splitting the stump. Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,946 issued to LaBounty on Mar. 20, 1990 also discloses a wood cutting shear having a swingable jaw and a stationery jaw. The stationary jaw is integral with a sizeable frame structure attachable to the boom of an excavator. This shear necessitates its own hydraulic cylinder mounted on the frame. Neither of these shears were designed for cutting tires.
Co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,792 issued to LaBounty on Aug. 8, 1978, claims a wheel and tire cutter comprised of a grapple for a back hoe having a three blade shear secured to the back side of the lower jaw of the grapple. However, this device is not designed for shredding or shearing of wood products such as stumps.
There is a need for a heavy duty mobile shear that will shear or tear through wood that is readily adaptable for the releasable mounting of tire shearing blades for the reduction and processing of tires.